


Oh it's funny !

by Gynny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk can't keep a secret, I don't liked Allura in Season 2 :c, M/M, Shiro and Pidge knew, keith coming out as galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: “It’s so funny that you keep hitting on cute aliens even when you don’t know they are aliens, though!” Hunk went on with a bright, sweet smile.“What?! I don’t know what you are talking about, buddy!” Lance said, with a very fake laugh. His face was turning red.Or Keith is Galra, and Hunk find it funny.





	Oh it's funny !

Shiro had been the first to know. Then, he had told Pidge. Because he needed extra support, before telling Allura and Coran. They had simply shaken their head and smiled. Now, there he was, facing the last two Alteans of all the galaxy, with Shiro and Pidge behind him. He sighed. Why him.   
  
“I’m Galra.”   
  
Keith looked down at his feet, unable to look up right now. He didn’t want to face their disgust. After some silence, he heard a door open and then being closed. He raised his head. Allura was gone.   
  
Coran stepped forward, squeezed his shoulder with a tender smile on his face, then exited the room.   
  
“Well…” said Pidge “That went pretty well.”   
  
“At least, it’s done, now…” He sighed.   
  
The door slided open on Hunk and Lance with two big plates on their arms, who seemed particularly happy.    
  


“Hunk did it! He made cookies!!”   
  
“Double Goo cookies!” clarified Hunk.   
  
“We are  _ so _ not gonna call it like that, Big guy. It makes it seem disgusting.”   
  
Pidge cleared their throat and gave a nudge to Keith. He had to tell Hunk and Lance, too.   
  
“Um… I’m Galra?” he said loudly, interrupting the food talk between the two friends.   
  
Shiro sighed. Loudly. “Context, Keith…” he whispered.   
  
Lance and Hunk had stopped talking, a shocked expression on their faces. Lance was looking to Keith and Hunk… Well, Hunk, oddly, was looking to Lance.   
  
“Oh, CRAP.” he said. “So even before we went to space, you already had a thing for aliens!”   
  
What.   
  
“Noooooo” breathed Pidge.   
  
“It’s so funny that you keep hitting on cute aliens even when you don’t know they  _ are _ aliens, though!” Hunk went on with a bright, sweet smile.   
  
“ _ What?! _ I don’t know what you are talking about, buddy!” Lance said, with a very fake laugh. His face was turning red. “You must have eaten to much Goo Cookies for today.”   
  
“Oh my god.” Pidge said. “I should’ve seen it.”   
  
“Seen what? There is nothing to see here, clear the area please!”   
  
“I knew it. I have known it for so long it seems to be a part of me now” Shiro said to Pidge, ignoring the blue paladin.   
  
Lance panicked. Keith wasn’t saying anything, at all. Lance tried to look at him. The red paladin was looking straight at him. His eyebrows were frowned and he had a confused expression on his face.   
  
“I don’t understand, Hunk,” Keith finally asked. “What does “hitting on someone" mean?”   
  
“…You gotta be kidding me here, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elou, my mega-badass-beta !
> 
> Join me on my tumblr if you want ! gynny . tumblr . com
> 
> (I'm not an antis and I don't want antis to follow me if they're agressive. Don't even try to tell me what to ship.)
> 
> My twitter : @thegynny


End file.
